Not Throwing Away My Shot
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After celebrating the defeat of Crane and his soldiers, a more heated celebration leads to 18 years of chaos. How will the Davenport household coop? A lot of Hamilton references, among others. Smut, and doppelgängers.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I have high hopes for this story, I believe that I will be updating often as I can. Reviews are welcomed.**

Crane was defeated along with his mind-controlled soldiers. The Davenports, including Leo were celebrating the success of the battle. Of course, with their win came with some costs.

Donald was critically injured by a attack from Crane. Which left the celebrating with a half-hearted feeling over head. Which is why one person of the family was missing and seventeen year old, Sherise Sinclair. The unpaid intern for Donald Davenport was searching the mansion for a missing party-goer.

As the party began to come to a end, Sherise crept upstairs to the top level or the attic to search for the missing person. When Sherise got to the door to the overly sized attic, she immediately rushed in when she heard crying.

"Douglas?"

The former psycho scientist was sitting by the large window, with his head in large hands, sobbing. It completely broke Sherise's heart. Without him telling her, she knew what this break-down was about.

The chocolate skinned seventeen year old sat down on the couch as she placed a hand on his leg. "It's not your fault. What happened to Big D isn't your fault."

Douglas scoffed as he shoved off the couch and began to pace. "Don't patronized me. I know what everyone, you think. I nearly killed my brother."

Sherise raised a eyebrow at Douglas sentence. "Did we suddenly fall into a vortex that took us to the Lion King universe?" Sherise grabbed Douglas' shoulders as she stared deeply into his hazel-blue eyes. "You're not responsible for Donald getting hurt."

Douglas pulled away with a glare as he looked down at seventeen year old. "Why do you care! I know that I am not my brother, who I know you desire to fuck!"

Sherise didn't know what to say to make him understand that it was him that she desired to fuck. So, she took action. To her relief Douglas didn't hesitate to kiss her back, his mouth opening easily under hers. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, one hand holding the back of his neck. He's got both hands on her head and he's concentrating on kissing her, so he doesn't notice that she's lifting her purple mid-thigh dress until she clasps his right wrist and guides his hand down between her legs.

"Feel how wet I am?" Sherise whispers, and he shudders in her arms as he slips first one, then a second, finger into her slick pussy. "That's for you – that's what you do to me."

Sherise kisses him again, and he begins fingerfucking her, and it takes him hardly any time to drive her over the edge, and she buries her face in his collar to muffle her cries as she has an intense orgasm that makes her feel like someone replaced her leg bones and muscles with jelly. Douglas holds her body to his until she sighs and moves. She can't help cupping his straining erection through his pants before she steps back.

"I'd like to take care of this for you," she tells him, and he moans quietly. "Can I?"

"Please, Sherise," he whispers, and she backs him up to the couch, unfastens his pants, then shoves them and his boxers down his legs, before pushing him to sit down on the couch."What are you – oh." He cuts himself off mid-question as Sherise kneels on the floor and pushes his knees apart so that she can lean in to him.

She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from him. He slides a hand into her hair, and she grins up at him when she realises he's just holding her head, rather than trying to direct her, or force her to move.

"Yes, Oh God. Yes."

Sherise works her tongue up and down his swollen shaft, swirls her tongue over the head, or scrapes her teeth along the vein on the underside. She brings him to the brink twice, each time making him beg her to take him over the edge, and each time pulling back before she gets him quite there. By the time he's approaching orgasm for the third time, he's doing his best not to thrust into her mouth, and she decides such restraint should be rewarded. She gets to her feet, making him whine when she slides her mouth off his cock, which makes her smirk at him as she drops her panties, before she climbs onto the couch to straddle his lap.

"Okay?"

"Oh god, Sherise." Douglas moan sounds desperate as he clutches her hips while she lowers herself down to impale her soaking pussy on his throbbing dick."I won't last," he warns, and she smirks.

"Doesn't matter, ," she tells him. "Just let go and let yourself cum."

He lets her ride him at a slow pace for a few minutes before he mutters, "Faster, Sherise, please", and she chuckles, leans in to kiss him quick and hard, then picks up the clings to her hips, muttering, "Yes, yes" and "Fuck" at intervals as she works him towards his climax, and then he lets go.

She sees his eyes close, and his face goes slack, as he empties himself into her, and he doesn't open his eyes again until she guides his hand between her he realises what she wants, he grins, then rubs tight, fast circles on her clit to push her over the edge a second time, before groaning her name as she clenches her muscles around his softening cock.

"Oh God...fuck Sherise!"

"Now do you believe me when I say I care about you?" she asks with a grin.

"Yeah." Douglas nods, sounding a bit drained. But he's grinning at her in a pretty sappy way that she finds oddly endearing.

"Good." She leans forward, resting her face in the crook of his neck, realizing that she just fucked Douglas Davenport in the middle of the day while a party was going on downstairs and it wasn't a dream. It makes her feel deliciously naughty.

"If we do this again, we should get properly naked," Douglas observes.

"If?" Sherise asks with a raised eye brow.

He blushes a little. "I didn't want to presume."

"You are a ridiculous man," she says. "Totally, ridiculous. I kinda love you for it."

"Only kinda?" he teases, smirking at her.

She chuckles, and he grins. "Not really, more than that." she confesses.

"Mmm." He kisses her, slow and dirty for a bit, then says, "We'd better get cleaned up. I'm betting we've a max of ten minutes before someone comes up here looking for us."

Sherise grinned before climbing off of Douglas lap and falling to her knees. "Let them."

Just like that round two started as Sherise lowered her head and engulf Douglas member in her mouth.


End file.
